A fuel cell is an electric generating cell that converts fuel to electricity in an electrochemical energy conversion process. Fuel cells are different from batteries in that they consume a reactant, which must be replenished. Fuel cells, in the electrochemical reaction, convert the fuel from the anode side to mix with an oxidant on the cathode side, resulting in a reaction that has, in one type of fuel cell, a by-product of water and heat.
In current designs of mobile devices, the battery is generally located at the back of the device in order to allow a user access to the battery compartment. Specifically, a user may need to change the battery or at the initialization of the device may need to insert the battery, and therefore access to a battery compartment is generally provided on the back of the device.